


Merry Gentlemen

by LuminousGloom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at Grimmauld Place (OoTP). Sirius finds his spirits lifted, and lifted some more.</p><p>This was meant to be just light Christmas PWP, but somehow a bit of plot crept in... could prob do with some editing but this way it's actually up for Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Gentlemen

Seemingly overnight, the house was changed. There was laughter and giggling from the younger crowd, plus the most delicious smells wafting up from the kitchen, and sweet and mysterious scents lurking in nooks and corners where Molly had arranged displays of fruit and sweets and various baked goods.

Sirius found himself in much brighter spirits, now he had some company. Of course they were all worried about the situation, and a bit shaken after what had happened to Arthur, and to Harry. But there was nothing to be gained by moping around. Everyone could do with a cheerful few days over Christmas.

As he climbed up the stairs to Buckbeak’s attic lair, he caught himself singing about hippogriffs. It made him laugh, and he sang a bit more loudly. He liked the dreadful old house like this, full of life and good friends and good food and affection.  
Buckbeak was dozing, but the huge creature started and got to its feet as soon as Sirius walked in. He bowed to the hippogriff and threw him a few fat sausages.

‘Pork and apple, those are. Happy Christmas.’

Buckbeak appeared grateful, coming closer and letting Sirius pat his neck and ruffle his feathers.

Sirius took some time to groom the hippogriff’s extensive coat. Then he drew his wand and proceeded to sort out the muck and fresh straw and so on with a few spells.

When he eventually descended the stairs again, contemplating one of Molly’s giant mince pies he undoubtedly deserved for his efforts, he was still whistling the old hippogriff carol. Noticing some commotion downstairs, he leaned over the bannister to have a look. The last note of his tune hung in the air and abruptly ended as he cracked a wide smile.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all on the steps below, talking excitedly at the tall, lean figure in their midst. Remus, smiling and nodding and commenting kindly, looked a bit hunched in his ancient travelling coat. His leather case seemed heavy, he must be exhausted.

At the sound of Sirius’ footsteps they all looked up.

‘All right, Remus,’ Sirius said casually.

‘Sirius.’ Remus nodded, returning his smile.

‘How did it go?’

Remus shrugged, suppressing a small wince. ‘Only just got back. I'll tell you about it later.’

They’d all got to the landing now, the three teenagers crowding around them. ‘Here, you lot, let’s give Professor Lupin some space,’ Sirius said, waving his hands. ‘He'll want to get some rest. We’ll all talk to him later.’

‘But he’s got plenty of -’  
‘He’s just been telling us -’  
‘But Sirius, we haven’t seen him, and he’s -’

Only very reluctantly, the three stepped back a little.

‘Molly’s been cooking up a storm,’ Sirius beamed at Remus, gallantly opening the door to his room for him. ‘You’re just in time. We’ll be feasting for days.’

‘Wonderful,’ Remus smiled and yawned. ‘Thank you. I’ll see you all in a bit then.’

The door closed, and Sirius turned to eye his three young friends. ‘Now let’s leave him to it, no disturbing him ‘til he’s had a chance to recover. Let’s see what the mince pie situation is down in the kitchen.’

A bit later, he retreated to his own room, carrying a mug of tea and one of Molly’s pastry delights. His own room was next door to the one Remus usually occupied. More importantly, though quite  inconspicuous, there was a connecting door between the two. He knocked on it now and opened it softly.

Remus lay stretched out on his bed, bathed in a pool of light from the bedside lamp. He’d been reading the Prophet, the parchment now sleepily squashed against his chest. Scattered around him were a few books and a copy of the Quibbler. His coat and case sat neatly on a chair, boots discarded on the floor. As Sirius approached Remus stirred, blinking in confusion.

‘Hey, Moony. Got you some tea, and one of Molly's massive mince pies.’

‘Oh. Thank you.’ Remus yawned and stretched and raised himself up a little. He accepted the mug and the pastry with a smile. Sirius moved some of the books and sat down next to him.

‘So how was it, really,’ he asked.

‘You look well,’ Remus said cheerfully and took a large bite out of the mince pie, chewing with relish.

‘Good to have some company. But I was starting to get worried. You were gone for ages. What happened?’

‘Nothing.’ Remus sighed. ‘I wasn’t very successful. I did everything I could to try and to persuade them, but ultimately - we’ll see. I'm not sure it worked.’ He took a sip of tea and grinned. ‘Ah, Firewhisky. Didn’t realise I needed it.’

‘Thought you might.’ Sirius let his hand stray onto Remus’ knee, and a little higher, in a calm, steady caress. ‘So they might still come round? Or do you think it was a wasted journey then?’

Remus shrugged. ‘I’m going back in a few days. You never know, maybe they’ll have changed their minds. They do tend to take a long time about everything. How is Arthur doing?’

He demolished the rest of the sweet confection and drank more of his fortified tea while Sirius gave him the news.

'Sounds like things are a lot worse at Hogwarts than we first thought,' he said darkly when Sirius had concluded his summary. 'Albus is so calm about it all, you’d never think...'

'There's nothing else he can do, I suppose,' Sirius frowned. 'And he’s got to keep pretending to go along with all the ministry nonsense. Hogwarts remains secure as long as he is at the helm.'

'Still, I'm glad everyone’s got here safely. After what’s happened - well, at least nothing much can get to them now, just for a few days.'

'True. And I’m more than glad you're back, Moony. I’ve missed you.' He squeezed Remus' thigh. 'I was thinking, perhaps we could help Harry with his occlumency...'

Remus eyed him shrewdly and grinned. 'I presume by “we” you mean “Professor Lupin”? As much as you dislike Severus, I’m sure he’s doing an admirable job. I doubt we’d be anything like as good at it as he is. Harry’s learning from the best. And anyway - he deserves a day off or two.’ He yawned and stretched again. ‘As do we.'

He drained the last of his tea and set down the mug on the bedside table. Then he grasped Sirius’ hand and tugged at it to pull him closer.

Sirius let himself be pulled in. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out, embracing his friend. They kissed, unshaven cheek rubbing against stubble. Sirius ran his hand along Moony’s cheekbone, caressing his ear, ruffling his hair. They kissed again, slowly, tongues sliding together. Remus wrapped his arms around him, splaying his hands across Sirius’ back.

‘Nice shirt,’ he murmured, stroking the soft fabric, black silk with a shiny stripe.

‘Making an effort, aren’t I,’ Sirius grinned. ‘Christmas and all.’  
He let his own hands trail beneath Moony’s shabby jumper and worn out shirt, where there was warm and wonderful skin.  
‘Who knows, even you might feel like sprucing yourself up a bit, just for the next couple of days?’

‘Sorry to disappoint,’ Remus said breathlessly, between kisses. ‘Not really my thing.’

‘Not even for Christmas dinner? Lucky for you I’ve never had much time for fancy packaging.’ Sirius ran his hands across the firm chest, enjoying the feel of those lean muscles, the old scars he knew so well. ‘Don’t care for the wrapping paper, just want at what’s inside.’

Remus laughed and rolled his eyes. He rolled his hips, too. By now, the friction between them was undeniable. As they snogged again, Remus’ hand was about to brazenly make its way into Sirius’ trousers, but Sirius stopped him. ‘Wait,’ he said softly. ‘They’ll be calling us to supper any minute. Let’s do this properly, later?’

‘Right,’ Remus sighed. He took Sirius’ hand and made him feel what he was missing. Sirius stroked the hard bulge briefly through the fabric of Remus’ old trousers. Then he returned to a more chaste embrace, nuzzling against his friend. Barely a minute later, there came loud knocking on both doors to their two rooms and much shouting from the twins summoning them to dinner.

Doing this with Remus still felt almost the same it had back in their school days, or right after, when they’d been so much younger. Exciting, and fun, and warm, and reassuring. It was just as hot, just as familiar. And just as right. And though it was an uncomfortable thought - too much pressure, or too much importance all tied up in one person - the truth was, Remus was home to him.  
They’d always be an odd couple, but they remained oddly suited to each other. And they had remained a couple, even beyond the chasm of those twelve horrendous years. Back when their friendship had first been tinged by and then turned into solid love, heated by burning adolescent desire, it seemed to have forged a bond that still held fast, all through their highly disaster-prone lives. These days he knew losing Remus would probably finish him off, and the knowledge frightened him.

 

They appeared at dinner separately, looking fresh and rested and unruffled. Molly had outdone herself, and although at first the conversation focused on the very serious matters at hand, liberal quantities of butterbeer and ale and wine soon caused everybody to be more animated.

When they all felt close to bursting at the seams, a fine bottle of home-made sloe gin appeared with the cheese and crackers.  

After dinner, Remus had a long talk with Molly in the kitchen, while the young Weasleys and Harry and Hermione and Sirius all moved to the large green drawing room, settling down in front of a crackling fire. Once again Sirius marvelled at how a few of Molly’s alterations to the decor and the addition of a horde of boisterous guests had turned this usually rather forbidding room into a happy and welcoming place.

He enjoyed discussing ideas for new Wizarding Wheezes with Fred and George, and briefly turned into his dog self after much badgering from Ginny. But he kept his eye on Harry, who seemed moody and distant. Ron and Hermione did their best to draw him out, Harry really had struck it lucky with two such excellent friends. In the end it was Remus who managed to distract the boy from his dark ruminations. When he joined them by the fire, laden with yet another platter of mince pies and brandy butter as per Molly’s instructions, he found a seat next to Sirius and began to regale the group with amusing anecdotes from his travels.

Remus had always been a gifted narrator, and he’d travelled very widely, with a knack for seeing the funny side of things. He also knew a few tricks, bordering on charms, that would cheer up almost any listener’s demeanour. Sirius knew, because he’d been at the receiving end of this treatment quite a bit recently - things could get very dark at times, stuck as he was in this evil old house.

It warmed him to see a smile on Harry’s face again, and he felt a little giddy, even though he’d been watching his drink. He knew there’d been too much empty drinking lately, he wanted to be in control of his moods now with all his young guests around, and anyway, he was on a promise.  
Even if this was just a brief hiatus, from a war he couldn’t believe they were having to fight all over again, even if there were much darker times ahead, he was allowing himself to feel merry now, for a bit. It was good to keep up the morale. And after all, against all odds, here he still was. With Remus beside him, warm and full of life, entertaining a vivacious group of guests, including James’ and Lily’s child, Sirius’ own remarkable godson.

He wanted to talk to Remus about Harry, about having Harry stay for every holiday, having him live with them completely, instead of with those despicable Muggles. He was quite tempted to pay them a visit one day and give them a piece of his mind. Albus probably wouldn’t let him.  
It’d be brilliant to have Harry around. Sirius knew that talking with Remus about it simply meant Remus would agree, and would want to sort out the practicalities. The first one being a frank conversation with Harry about the actual nature of Sirius' and Remus' relationship.

They’d not lied about it exactly, nor been particularly deceptive. They’d just kept it very quiet, partly out of habit, partly because really it didn’t concern anyone else. It was safer during wartime as well, when an obvious emotional attachment could provide the enemy with a route of attack.  
Right now, among friends, they were sitting close, squashed together next to Fred and George on the decrepit green sofa, thighs touching sort of accidentally, perfectly at ease.

Sirius thought that Hermione probably had an inkling of what he and Remus were to each other, she was observant like that. Maybe she’d seen them share a look, or overheard some of Kreacher’s demented ramblings, or Merlin forbid had understood one of his and Moony’s ridiculous innuendos? She’d worked out Remus’ furry little problem months before anyone else, and not breathed a word… nor had she let it bother her.

Surely Harry wouldn’t mind. It shouldn’t be a big thing. Nevertheless, the boy had been raised by Muggles, and everyone knew they had absurd notions about gender compatibility. He might find it odd, or off-putting. Perhaps in a strange way it’d be like telling James all over again.

The room burst into laughter as Remus reached the final punchline in his story. The Weasley twins began a tale of their own, which everyone protested they’d heard too many times before, and soon there were about five different conversations going on at once. Hermione and Ginny tried to placate Molly, who was fretting about Arthur in hospital. Ron talked Harry into a game of Wizard Chess, Fred and George positioned themselves at opposite ends of the room and started throwing flaming paper darts at each other, which kept exploding into showers of sparkles. Kreacher appeared briefly, picking up plates and grumbling his ceaseless monologue.

Sirius went to fetch the bottle of sloe gin from the kitchen and poured out refills and top ups. He hugged Molly and thanked her for her excellent cooking. Then he casually leaned in the door frame and slowly sipped his gin, watching the goings on. Remus was busy fiddling with an ancient contraption in the corner, a sort of music box with a gnarled silver horn which Sirius’ parents had only ever displayed for its antique value, they’d never much liked music. After much poking around and blasting of dust, it suddenly sprang to life, crackling loudly, and started on a slow sequence of chords.

Everybody expressed their surprise and delight when the chords revealed themselves to be an actual Christmas carol, even if it did sound like it was being performed underwater.

‘Gods rest ye merry hippogriffs,’ Fred and George chimed in enthusiastically, making solemn faces. Soon enough the whole room was singing, drowning out the tinny singer on the recording.

When Remus caught Sirius’ glance, Sirius beamed back at him, rolling his eyes. With a tiny nod of his head indicated ‘upstairs’. Remus responded with a raised eyebrow and a lusty grin. Then his attention was diverted again, Ginny asking something about the old music box, and he proceeded to explain it to her.

 

Eventually, Sirius made it back to his room. He found Remus there, in shirtsleeves and half sitting on the carved ebony desk, engrossed in some document. He seemed to have got distracted while undressing for bed.

‘Hello, Moony. Sorry I’m so late. Harry wanted a word.’

Remus looked up, questioningly. His old white shirt hung open, revealing smooth and silvery patterned skin above his low slung trousers.

‘He’s all right,’ Sirius began to unbutton his own waistcoat. ‘Still feels guilty about what happened to Arthur, thinks it’s somehow his fault… but we had a good chat about it all. And I’ve told him that - well, when he can - I’ve said he should come and live with us.’ He dropped the waistcoat onto a chair. ‘That’s all right, isn’t it?’

Remus frowned slightly. ‘Yes, of course. What did he say?’

‘He was delighted, I think.’ Sirius smiled and took two steps towards the desk. He took the parchment from Remus’ hands and put it aside. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

With a soft sigh, Remus melted into the kiss. Sirius’ hands slid down his exposed chest and under his shirt, caressing the strong back, down to the smooth buttocks. Sirius had always had a thing for Remus’ arse, even these days just a casual glance of it in Remus’ old trousers could still give him ideas. Their hips were slowly moving together, and as they snogged, he squeezed and kneaded those cheeks a bit. Remus pulled him closer, finding buttons and fastenings and casually undoing Sirius’ clothes while busy with lips and tongues. He stood from the table, pressed up against Sirius, and slowly moving them towards the bed he began to strip him of first his black silky shirt, then his fancy black trousers.  
Sirius mirrored his actions, managing to get Moony half naked before he tumbled backwards onto the soft mattress. Remus was on top of him, and with a wolfish grin pulled off the rest of their clothes.

Then he kissed Sirius belly, below the navel, and trailed lower still. Sirius felt one hand grasping his aching shaft, the other caressing his balls, and he let out a long sigh of pleasure, which turned into a moan when Remus’ lips descended onto his cock. Licking and lapping at the head for a bit before taking it deep into the wet heat of his mouth, Remus applied himself to sucking cock with vigour. Soon enough, Sirius was bucking his hips, his fingers in Remus’ hair to steady him, and fucking up into him. And all too soon he had to let go again.

‘Stop,’ he gasped, before it all became too much. ‘Let me - wait...’

Releasing him, Remus gave him a few gentle tugs, and moved up for another passionate kiss. Sirius pushed up against him, spreading his legs suggestively, Remus’ own cock remaining frustratingly out of reach.

‘Come on,’ he said, breathlessly. ‘Do me. Fuck me, Moony.’

‘Yeah?’ Remus smiled against his skin. His fingers were already busy at Sirius’ perineum, rubbing lower into the cleft of Sirius’ arse, finding the puckered hole. It only took the briefest moment for the spell to work, and Sirius felt the enjoyable tingling, the warm melting as his muscles relaxed, and the pressure of a first slick finger entering him gently.

He moaned again, trying not to writhe around too much. Over the years, beginning when they were teenagers, they’d of course amassed a great many spells for intimate use, and back when they’d started shagging properly, they’d gathered an array of options for that, too. Charms that added lubrication and dissolved tension, that loosened up muscles, heightened sensitivity and intensified pleasure.  
Sirius usually stuck to one or two fail-safes, whereas Moony chose according to circumstance. A quick shag in the bathroom wasn’t quite the same as an electrifying interlude hidden in the pantry with other members of the Order just next door, a long lazy lie-in was different from an energetic fuck bent over the kitchen table. Simple spells meant Remus was in a hurry, or drunk, or too horny to think, while the most elaborate ones betrayed a degree of premeditated planning.

The one he’d used now was one of Sirius’ favourites. It made everything feel more extreme, mirroring sensations between both partners.

As another finger slipped into him, Sirius moaned again, and grew impatient.  
‘Come on,’ he panted, ‘Give it to me.’

It was a dangerous charm - for one, it made one come too easily. And if used with random strangers one might fall in love with them, mistaking the mirrored feelings induced by the spell for an actual deeper bond. But used with someone you trusted, or actually loved, it made what would have been great sex truly mindblowing.

‘All right,’ Remus murmured with a smile. ‘Ask me again.’

‘Do it, Moony. Fuck me.’

Remus withdrew for a moment, lifting Sirius’ legs higher, Sirius pulled them towards his chest. He shivered when he felt Remus’ cock slide against his hole, watched Remus coat the shaft in the charmed lubricant. Then he pushed in. Slowly, nudging bit by bit, he slid deeper, filling and stretching the narrow passage. Both of them barely restrained their sounds of delight.  
With each thrust, each slide of the substantial cock inside him and each firm nudge against his prostate, Sirius felt increasingly delirious. The sensation was doubled by the waves of pleasure coming from Moony, who was struggling to keep it together. Breathing heavily he plunged into him, driving his slick cock in and out of Sirius’ arse in a steadily building rhythm, gasping every time he buried himself to the hilt.

They tried to keep it down, but their sounds grew louder, the bed was beginning to shake, and soon they gave up all pretenses and fucked with wild abandon. Sirius’ cock was leaking steadily onto his belly as Remus pistoned in and out of him, gripping at Sirius’ thighs, his ankles. Both of them cursed and moaned and cursed more, the intensity beginning to overwhelm them.

They came in quick succession. Not even having laid hand on his own cock, Sirius shot his load rather spectacularly all over Remus' chest. Moony looked like he was choking, and with one final deep thrust spilled himself into Sirius’ bowels. Both of them were panting hard, and after two, three small playful thrusts, Remus gently pulled out, and they collapsed.

‘Might have some explaining to do in the morning,’ Sirius said a little later, when they’d come to their senses. ‘Maybe not a bad thing.’

‘What do you mean?’ Remus was dozing, a hand trailing on Sirius’ chest.

‘Well - we’ll have to break it to Harry one way or another, won't we. About us, I mean.’

Remus laughed softly. ‘And you thought this might be the way? Really? The poor boy would be traumatised.’

‘Yes, well - it’s that lucunduplex charm, always gets us too carried away. I was trying to keep it down, but - I suppose the damage is done...’ he paused to think a moment. ‘Or - when you say “would” be traumatised - do you think - ? You haven’t put up a silencing spell by any chance, have you?’

‘Of course I have.’ Remus laughed again. ‘I know what you’re like when you’re on the receiving end. You don’t hold back much.’

‘I do love it,’ Sirius said dreamily. He cleared his throat. ‘But that’s a relief. Course it means I’ll still have to tell him somehow. At some point. Not sure how he’ll take it.’

‘You mean, as fond as he is of his escaped convict godfather and his werewolf ex-professor, the idea of them being more than friends is just one step too far?’

Sirius grinned and shrugged. ‘Perhaps not.’ He felt for Remus’ hand and squeezed it. ‘Are you really sure you put that Silencer up? I never noticed you doing it.’

‘I did it earlier, when I first got here. I thought things might get a bit - loud.’

‘Rather presumptuous of you, wasn’t it?’

‘Not really.’ Remus grinned. ‘More of an educated guess. And - you know, even with everything the way it is - I predict we might well have a few very pleasurable days ahead.’

‘Hmm...’ Sirius stretched comfortably, stroking Remus hair. 'Well, my cousin had better watch it if she does drop by for Christmas tomorrow.’

‘Tonks?’

‘Yeah, don’t pretend you haven’t noticed. I’ve seen how she looks at you.’

Remus laughed again, and let himself be drawn into a tight embrace.

‘Right.’ he murmured after a slow kiss. ‘Let's conserve our energy, and rest us merry gentlemen. Turn off the light?’


End file.
